RuneClan Chapter 1 Fall of the mighty leader
by Flameyy
Summary: Runeclan, A clan that obeys the warrior code. When the mighty leader Armorstar retires- and a prophecy is told. A battle is submerging and forbidden love rises onto one cat. CrimsonMoon. Can they really trust Darkstar? Or is he too ambitious for leader?
1. Chapter 2

Crimsonmoon growled when Darkstar's scent soon vanished, carried off by the wind to somewhere

far away, somewhere cats may not roam.

His black tabby pelt ruffled against the cold night wind, he watched as some older warriors

went to congratulate the new warriors.

_I might as well go._

Crimsonmoon padded towards Russeteyes, he had seen her practice her stalking positions many

times.

"Congratulations, Russeteyes." He purred his eyes bright,

"Thank you Crimsonmoon!" Her dark ginger pelt was smooth, still shining under the moonlight.

"Looking forward to getting your story updated?" He queried,

"You bet I am!" Russeteyes responded, "I can't wait till I get unsheathed claws!"

Crimsonmoon's eyes traveled to Armorfang, former leader. The Cat that had helped through

the greatest time of disaster. He saw Armorfang nod and flick his ears for the cats to go

congratulate the new warriors.

Without thinking Crimson felt his paws moving towards the steel gray leader, well former-

leader.

"Thank you for your guidance these few moons I've been here." Crimsonmoon spoke truthfully,

"I am glad I have accepted such a loyal and frontline fighter." Armorfang laughed.

Crimsonmoon blinked, unsure of what to say to him,

Armorfang's eyes were soft,

"I know you may not agree with my choice." His voice was low, so that no cat passing by could catch their conversation.

Crimsonmoon's eyes glowed,

"What do you mean?"

Armorfang sighed, "You know what I mean. Darksoul. You may say that he doesn't deserve to be leader."

Crimsonmoon narrowed his eyes, "I don't agree. Such amibition will lead to blood-shed."

Armorfang looked surprised, "You look at things at a different angle, Crimsonmoon."

"I will never accept Darksoul as the leader, never." Crimsonmoon growled softly,

"I understand what you mean," Armorfang nodded, "But when he was a young, pure warrior, I truly believed he was the right leader."

"And now?" Crimsonmoon added, "You still think he's a rightful leader?"

Crimsonmoon could tell that he was annoying Armorfang with his stubbornness.

"You still don't understand why you are not deputy, or leader?" Armorfang spoke very softly,

"No I don't." Crimsonmoon responded coolly. "I don't."

Armorfang smiled, the smile that has seen much more than Crimsonmoon has seen.

"Being Leader means you don't see everything that happens. But being warrior means you get to see all the things a _leader_ doesn't."

With those words Armorfang flicked his tail in response, "Crimsonmoon, you will be the one to destroy our clan if led the wrong way. But you can also be our clan's savior, if you are led the other way."

Armorfang then silently padded his way to the Elder's den.

Those words were implanted in his mind now,

_"Destroy and Save."_

"Then I'll choose to save it. Lead me onto the right path then Armorfang!" Crimsonmoon called out,

He saw the old leader smile. "Good."

Sighing, CrimsonMoon padded towards the fresh-kill pile, stomach rumbling in complaint.

There settled near it was Wildfire. A creamy she-cat with leopard like markings and pale amber eyes.

"Glad that Russeteyes made it." Wildfire laughed and poked Amberleaf. A dark amber she-cat with black spotted tabby markings.

"I've seen her practicing battle moves a lot while Cloudbreath was sleeping." Amberleaf added, the two she-cats smiled and kept talking.

"No reaction to your father's retirement?" Crimsonmoon broke into their conversation,

"He's done well." Wildfire muttered bluntly,

"What is it now, you two gotten into a fight again?" Amberleaf sighed, "What is it over this time?"

Crimsonmoon flicked his ears in dismissal as he chose a skinny rabbit and dragged it off the fresh-kill pile.

It was Moon-high, it would be Sun-rise by the time Darkstar and Redscar returned.

Yawning tiredly with the rabbit in his mouth he trotted into the Warriors den.

Which was now split in two, because of how many warriors there were.

Crimsonmoon immidiately recognized where he was sleeping, in the den corner. His favorite spot.

There he could rest in peace with the cave acting like a wall for him to lean against.

His eyes flickered when he saw Cinderfeather.

The slender jay colored she-cat looked surprised when he entered.

"Are you mourning about Jaypaw?" He murmured softly,

Jaypaw was the male Cinderfeather liked so badly, until fire raged the camp long before Crimsonmoon joined.

He's heard stories about Jaypaw and Cinderfeather

"If I said no I'll be lying." Cinderfeather responded after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I...See." Crimsonmoon stretched before dropping the rabbit at Cinderfeather's paws.

"I'm guessing you haven't ate yet, right?" He spoke, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"N-no I haven't." Cinderfeather looked at him with curious eyes,

"-Then you can have it. I've got patrol anyways."

With that, Crimsonmoon stalked out of the den.

_Why was I so nervous?_

He muttered to himself,

He flattened the bristling fur on his shoulders, he wouldn't go back into the den. Not with_ JUST _Cinderfeather in there, _NEVER._

His stomach rumbled again.

_I'll go out to hunt for a while then._

He departed out of camp, feeling the fern tunnel brush against his fur, the scent of Darkstar and Redscar was still fresh. He ignored their scents and felt cold grass beneath his paws again.

He was finally in the forest. He let out a loud sigh and opened his mouth to taste the air, nothing cool night air made his ebony black pelt tingle, his eyes snapped open.

_the scent of fish._


	2. Chapter 1

"And now..." Armorstar, the steel gray leader bowed his head, "I have served-

This clan for many moons, that I do not regret."

Crimson watched as Armorstar raised his voice again, "I am old and loosing my senses,

my nine lives, I am only left with one. I believe it is time I step down from the leader's

rank."

the clan let out wails and whimpers, all knowing how brave and courageous this mighty leader

had been, even when his mate died.

Crimson saw DarkSoul, the dark gray tabby's eyes seemed to glow with an eerie light. He didn't

trust DarkSoul, not one bit, the deputy looked thirsty for blood.

"I believe it is rightful for Darksoul to take over my place, but I know he is worthy of leader

seat." Armorstar meowed, "I now am no longer known as Armorstar, but Armorfang. Warrior

and former leader."

The Clan-cats let out mews of respect to the strong former-Leader, Armorfang.

"But before I am put into the Elder's den, I would like to make the last warrior ceremony

I will make before my way to StarClan."

Crimson bowed his head just slightly, the leader will never be forgotten.

"CloudPaw, RussetPaw and SootPaw." Armorfang mewed, "Step up."

The three apprentices stood up, moonlight reflecting their shiny-sleekly groomed pelts.

"You three will be the next RuneClan warriors, tonight you will get your story re-done. No longer just a paw, but a paw with claws." Armorfang continued, "With these claws of a warrior,

do you swear to protect, defend and even sacrifice yourself for the peace of RuneClan?"

Crimson felt a blackhole eat him, the thought of seeing Armorfang in the Elder's den was not

right. He still had the aura of a leader, and he always will have.

"We do."

The three aprentices spoke with great courage,

Armorfang's serious face grew soft as he smiled at them. "In the name of our ancestors I grant you your warrior names."

Armorfang padded to CloudPaw and touched his nose, "CloudPaw, fiesty, brave and strong, always ready to rush into battles. You will be known as CloudBreath."

CloudBreath's azure blue eyes shone with pride,

"Thank you, Armorfang."

Armorfang smiled as he padded along to the next apprentice, RussetPaw.

"RussetPaw, reliable, honest and sympathetic, a soft warrior you are. You will be known as Russeteyes, may you watch over the clan with those sharp eyes of yours."

Russeteyes breathed, "I will Armorfang."

Armorfang soon reached the last and final apprentice, SootPaw.

The gray tom was shivering in awe, fascination and pride to be infront of the brave leader.

"Sootpaw, swift, silent and light-footed, you are one of our best hunters. From here on you

will be known as SootPatch. May you always bring back many prey for us to share."

Armorfang looked out to the Clan,

"These warriors will now have their story re-done! Healers please meet them after this ceremony and add claws to their unsheathed paws."

"SootPatch, Cloudbreath, Russeteyes!" Crimson started the call, seeing the Clan was still

disturbed by Armorfang's sudden retire.

The clan soon joined in with Crimson's cheer, the three new warriors bowed their heads before

sitting back down.

The gathering was not yet over, Darksoul leapt onto the high-rock and settled down.

"Thank you Armorfang for your guidance these many terrible moons, You have suffered much and

as deputy, I will take your place and get my name known as Darkstar." The gray tabby spoke coolly.

Crimson clenched his teeth, the tabby was aiming for leader place ever since he was a kit.

"As known, I am now leader, Darkstar. I will choose my deputy and visit the Moonfalls tonight."

Darkstar spoke calmly, his blind eye looking at Crimson, full of hate.

"As my deputy, I have thought this over many times. And I believe, Redscar shall be my deputy."

Darkstar looked at the mottled red tom.

"Redscar, the reason I chose you is because you were Clan-born, strong and worthy of deputy."

_Clanborn._

Those words struck Crimson, they were full of hate. He was right, Crimson wasn't clanborn.

He was a loner that joined and earned the title of "warrior" shortly after.

"Thank you." Redscar bowed his head, surprised that he would be the chosen one, not Whitethroat.

"Me and Redscar will travel to the Moonfalls tonight, accompanied by Graystream and Nightberry."

Darkstar meowed, "We will be leaving now. Until then, Armorfang may have his goodbyes and respect."

The cats began to cheer,

"Darkstar!"

"Redscar!"

"Darkstar!"

"Redscar!"

_A new generation of leaders_.

The cats made space so the two new deputy and leader could pass by, Crimson watched and saw Dark's hateful eyes

glaring at him, before vanishing into darkness of the tunnel along with Graystream and the black Nightberry.

Crimson felt cold cold claws rake down his spine, Darkstar didn't deserve to be leader. Not with that ambition of his.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Warrior Cats (C) Erin Hunter

Cats+Story (C) Me

RuneClan (C)

And I'm sorry if these names have been used, there are limited warrior names one can come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his fur bristling as he bared his fangs just slightly, right.

Logic told him this was impossible, _why?_

This was the entrance to camp, no water lay by here. At least- None that they know of.

Curiousity was nibbling at his paws, he had to check it out. He followed the scent of fish, it was getting stronger. - Salmon.

His stomach rumbled in complaint, his ears flicked to any noise close by.

Crimsonmoon suddenly stopped and decided to cover his scent, he rolled in a batch of wet grass from rain the night before and kept tracking the scent.

_This is unusual._

The scent stopped at a berry-bush, he breathed again, as he began to dig. Sure enough, there burried under some wet, earthy soil were fish bones.

He breathed in the scent, seperating the fish that he found,the smell of a rogue.

Crimsonmoon felt his fur bristle and his eyes burned into the burried fish bones,

_someone was here_.

But where did the fish scent come from? Surely from these bones but there's no lake nearby.

_None that we know of-_

He told himself quietly. These rogues that surrouned their territory were split into three, **the Bones, the Blood and the Flesh.**

Crimsonmoon slipped into the bush, only to let out a yowl. The ground below was shaky, wet and cliff-like. Not a huge cliff, a small one. But the ground here was muddy, he lost grip.

Tearing helplessly at the batches of grass his hindlegs were slipping.

"Foxdung! When did this cliff ever exist?" He growled angrily, "And **WHY **is it muddy here? I thought this was a forest not a **swamp**!"

His hindlegs lost hold and he fell back-first onto the rocky path below.

"**Badgerdung! If that word even exists**!" He grumbled annoyedly, he had twisted his hindleg and now it was whining in pain. His charcoal black tabby pelt now was completely brown, covered in mud and hid his "Story" on his shoulder. A paw with unsheathed claws.

But what he saw was amazing, there the berry-bush was the entrance to a place...of Rogues.

From what he ever heard,

**Bones was a leader, Blood was the second and Flesh was the third.**

They ruled the land surrounding RuneClan.

His eyes glanced side-ways, scanning the clearing around him. It was mainly rocky but he caught

the sound of water. A Waterfall. Not the Moonfall. But another one, smaller, not noticed when out hunting.

He felt cold shivers again, down his spine.

His ears perked up to sounds around him, he opened his mouth. Surely the scent of Rogue was everywhere. Everywhere, he backed away, he felt his back press against the cliff he fell off of.

He closed his mouth and bared his sharp teeth, his fur was flat on his shoulders and his tail lashed.

"**Come out**!" He snarled, "Even if this place stinks of Rogue I can smell each and everyone of you!"

No answer, but he heard leaves ruffling.

His eyes burned , ready to defend himself if he had to.

"If you don't show yourself I'll make you." Crimsonmoon hissed, taunting those rogues he couldn't see.

And he knew he was right, from the bushes and trees nearby leapt down cats. Many many cats.

All of different pelt colors, markings and more.

_These must be the rogues._

Crimsonmoon thought to himself,

_There sure are a lot._

From the bunch of rogues stood out a Ginger tom, he was muscular with a lost tail, one blind eye and a scarred frame. The Ginger tabby, he had battle-scars all over his body, demonstrating

his wins and losses.

"Who may _you_ be?" The Ginger tabby spoke so gently it sent cold shivers down his back,

"I...I'm a loner." Crimsonmoon lied quickly.

_If I want my clan to live, I have to find out their weakness first!_

"_a loner?" _The Ginger tabby spoke pitifully, "You stink of Clan cat though."

"My old two-legs used to live by them, that's all." Crimsonmoon covered up the lie with another.

"Two-legs, _disgusting_ creatures." The Ginger tom spat, "Why don't you join us?"

"I-I'm not sure I can hunt very well." Crimsonmoon lied again, "Wh-Who are y-you may I ask?"

The ginger tom's eyes glowed, "Well, well, I'm **Bones**. One of the many rulers of this Rogue land we have."

Crimsonmoon acted confused, "Why don't you join those clan-cats? Then you have more territory."

Bones snarled, "'_Join'? _Don't kid around with me kitty-pet. Those Clan cats are vile."

Crimsonmoon felt anger burning his stomach but he kept it hidden.

"What is so bad about them? They agreed to give me a nightangle once or twice." Crimson mewed,

"They follow stupid rules of what they call dead cats, StarClan. Stupid. Following and killing using '**Warrior Code' **as an excuse." Bones bellowed, "Lowly creatures are disgrace to cats!"

"I-I see." Crimsonmoon murmured, the other cats behind Bones nodded their head in agreement to Bones's Statement.

"W-Why don't you get along with Clan-Cats?" Crimsonmoon spoke quietly, "Th-they were pretty nice to me."

"_Nice_." Bones sneered, "They are lowly animals, disgraceful to cats!"

The other rogues yowled in agreement.

Crimson felt his stomach grumble again,

"Are you hungry?" Bones pressed on, "_Are you?"_

"Y-yes I am." Crimsonmoon answered.

"Good." Bones grinned, "Follow me **Loner**."

The cats all fell in line and Crimsonmoon slipped behind all of them, besides him padded an attractive she-cat. She was a very light silvery colored she-cat with black paws, a white tail tip and spotted tabby markings.

"Hello," her voice was the type that was strong and proud, "I'm Azure, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you I'm Crimson." He ended up telling his real name.

She looked at him and padded along,

"Are you a loner around here?"

"Ye-Yeah I am."

Azure laughed, "Are you nervous being around lots of cats?"

"K-Kind of." Crimsonmoon faked the stammering, he had to keep his identity secret.

Crimsonmoon's eyes traveled to a tom glaring at him,

"Don't mind him." Azure muttered rather annoyed, "That's just my soon-to-be Mate."

"Oh... I never knew Rogues had such thing as soon-to-be mates." Crimsonmoon muttered.

"It's partly because my father is Bones." Azure mumbled, "I have to make sure the next generation is strong."

Crimsonmoon blinked, "You mean," Crimson nodded toward the creamy tabby that was glaring at him

before, "He's strong?"

Azure flicked her ears, "Even if he's not he's my mate."

"He should consider himself lucky." Crimsonmoon muttered.

_Foxdung! I'm muttering my thoughts out again!_

"Why do you say that?" The silver tabby's pelt brushed Crimsonmoon's for a second,

"Well...He has a strong willed mate." Crimsonmoon poked his tongue out,

"Unlike another cat I know."

_Wildfire._

He turned to Azure to see her flushing red,

"Uh oh I'm uh, sorry. I'm not trying to impress you or anything I'm just saying my thought-"

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" Azure snapped, but her face was flushed. She adverted her eyes from Crimson's.

"Thank you Crimson."

Crimsonmoon felt his heart pound against his chest, he was getting nervous around her.

**NOTE: **

** Review please? Sorry for the names and bad grammar D:**


End file.
